stadfandomcom-20200216-history
De Afrekening
Ons logo!|250px|thumb De Afrekening is de énige nog-actieve-hitlist in Libertas en dat willen we zo houden! Deze hitlist behoort toe aan de Brudio Stussel Holding en wordt voorlopig enkel gedraaid op de gelijknamige radiozender Brudio Stussel, wel drie keer per dag. Ze wordt sinds juni 2009 ook uitgezonden op de muzikale tv-zender MusiQ. Eigen aan de hitlist is dat luisteraars hem zelf kunnen samenstellen. Opvallend is dat de muzieklijst veel Belgische artiesten heeft, zoals Janez Detd, dEUS, Zornik en Ozark Henry instaan. Er staan zo goed als nooit Libertanen in. Tot 2008 lag de nadruk vooral op rock, maar hier komt steeds meer verandering in, waar vorig jaar Coldplay, Nickelback, Green Day, Muse... nadrukkelijk The Best Of sierden, zijn het nu vooral de metalbands Queens Of The Stone Age en Rammstein die de lijst domineren. Ook Nirvana maakt met vier nummers in de top tien indruk. CD-Hoes De Afrekening|240px|thumb Dan toch Eindelijk, in de tweede uitgave van de Best Of, is er een Libertaanse artiest tot in de hitlist geraakt! Deze eer valt de zanger Timo Cobain te beurt. Hij meldde zeer blij te zijn met deze prestatie. Dat er nog vele Libertaanse artiesten mogen volgen! The Best of! Nummers Deze lijst bestaat uit onze top 50 liedjes over de afgelopen jaren, en hierin staat artiesten als Coldplay, dEUS, Green Day, POD, A brand, Red Zebra, Nickelback, The Cure,... '' #You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire - Queens Of The Stone Age #Rape Me - Nirvana #No One Knows - Queens Of The Stone Age #The Kids Aren't Alright - The Offspring #Sunday Bloody Sunday - U2 #Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day #Never Again - Nickelback #Lithium - Nirvana #Holiday - Green Day #Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana #Ohne Dich - Rammstein #Too Bad - Nickelback #Self Esteem - The Offspring #Alive - P.O.D. #What Comes Around - Ill Nino #Hell Song - Sum41 #Ruby - The Kaiser Chiefs #Goodbye For Now - P.O.D. #The Sky Is Fallin' - Queens Of The Stone Age #Rosenrot - Rammstein #Two More Years - Bloc Party #How You Remind Me - Nickelback #Bad Timing - dEUS #Forrest On Fire - Timo Cobain #Don't Put Your Head In A Bucket - Red Zebra #Nothing - A #Basket Case - Green Day #Rockstar Fantasy - Flatcat #Hey Girl - Zornik #First It Giveth - Queens Of The Stone Age #Time Is Running Out - Muse #The Rock Show - Blink182 #American Idiot - Green Day #Helicopter - Bloc Party #Naïve - The Kooks #Longview - Green Day #Hilf Mir - Rammstein #Yellow - Coldplay #A Song For The Dead - Queens Of The Stone Age #When She Comes Down - dEUS #Where is my mind? - Timo Cobain #The Scientist - Coldplay #Benzin - Rammstein #Don't Panic - Coldplay #Mr. Brightside - The Killers #7 Days, 7 Weeks - dEUS #Wake Up - Hooverphoonic #War Child - Timo Cobain #I'm On High - Millionaire #The Dark Is Rising - Mecury Rev Albums ''wanneer enkele nummers van een bepaald album scoren in De Afrekening, komt dit album automatisch in deze lijst. #Songs For The Deaf - Queens Of The Stone Age #You Know You're Right - Nirvana #Bullet In A Bible - Green Day #Silver Side Up - Nickelback #De Afrekening 27 - Verzamel-cd #Rosenrot - Rammstein #War Child - Timo Cobain #The Best Of - The Offspring #De Afrekening 38 - Verzamel-cd #The Best of Coldplay - Coldplay #Vantage Point - dEUS #Americana - The Offspring Eindafrekeningen vanaf 1990 tot 2007 zijn dit de échte eindafrekeningen, vanaf 2008 de nummers van de Libertaanse Afrekening. *1990 - The Scabs - Hard Times *1991 - REM - Losing my religion *1992 - U2 - One *1993 - Rage Against The Machine - Killing in the name *1994 - Magnapop - Lay it down *1995 - dEUS - Hotellounge *1996 - dEUS - Little arithmetics *1997 - Radiohead - Karma police *1998 - K's Choice - Believe *1999 - dEUS - Instant street *2000 - live - They stood up for love *2001 - Tool - Schism *2002 - Red Hot Chili Peppers - By the way *2003 - Muse - Time is running out *2004 - Franz Ferdinand - Matinee *2005 - Interpol - Evil *2006 - A Brand - Hammerhead *2007 - Milow - You Don't Know *2008 - Sum 41 - Hell Song *2009 - Flo Rida ft. Ke$ha - Right Round *2010 - Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg - California Gurls *2011 - Adele - Set Fire to the Rain Zie ook * De Afrekening/Archief * MusiQ Categorie:Brudio Stussel Holding Categorie:Radioprogramma